


Petra goes wild

by Anaisfromanotherplanet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaisfromanotherplanet/pseuds/Anaisfromanotherplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra plans something special for Auruo in bed after they didn't see each other for a week (furlough). Don't worry, she's not going to hurt him. Just a little. :P Adult content! </p><p>Auruo / Petra pairing.</p><p> One shot. </p><p>More details in the author's notes.</p><p>Thanks for checking it out! Also, you can find this story on ff.net, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petra goes wild

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or Attack on titan. If I did, these two would be happily married with a thousand babies. I just borrowed the characters, I'm not making money with this!
> 
> If you want to know what kind of sexy things they do in the story (or some might call it: WARNINGS), you can check it out after the SPOILERS, here:
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
> Bondage, Oral sex, 69, dirty talk…I guess, swearing, blinfoldage – is that even a thing? ;)
> 
> End of SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote smut. I'm blushing right now. No, not really. :D
> 
> But this pairing just need more sexy times. They are so good together!
> 
>  
> 
> ATTENTION!
> 
> \- Adults only!
> 
> \- I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for mistakes. I also use the UK spelling and the US spelling at the same time :D Sorry for that, and other typos, or punctuation errors. I don't have beta, I just spell checked it. Feel free to message me, so I can fix things like this. Thank you for reading this, and my story. Enjoy!

**Petra goes wild**  

 

They just came back from their furlough and waited for the next mission enjoying the safety of Wall Rose. Petra didn't see Auruo for a week and was planning something extraordinary for him that night. Their sex life was more than satisfying, but Petra was asking for means to give something more to him, for both of their pleasure. Now, there weren't tons of people she could ask for ideas – none of their comrades, that's for sure. She was six years old, when her mother died - so when the time came, and she needed things to be explained – it was the sister of her father who helped her. They developed a very strong bond – her aunt even helped her convince her father that she will be alright in the military. This time, it was she again who gave her the idea that Petra was determined to do – she thought it was very exciting, and hoped that Auruo will like it too.

 

It was a brief moment before lunch when they were more or less alone to see each other again – near the stables, with a couple of people going on their tasks. Auruo wasted no time to gather her in his arms and push their bodies together. Petra could already feel his hardness through their clothing. The woman smiled at him with her honey-colored eyes, while looking in his own with tenderness and a bit of mischief.

„Hi there." she said happily.

„Hi yourself." Auruo's voice was deeper than usual which sent thrills down her spine. He was smiling just as widely at her. „Missed me?"

„Not really." shrugged Petra, before giving in a hearty laughter. „Now kiss me already!"

Auruo leaned down and placed his mouth on hers. It was such a tender, intimate action, she felt chills on her back again. _What is he doing to me?_

Soon, she felt his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance, but she knew she can't give in – they were too passionate, it was very easy to get lost in each other, which meant a definite inappropriateness for the others, and Petra didn't want that. Auruo neither, but he was seemingly all worked up.

Petra reluctantly stopped their kissing, and went out of reach from Auruo's greedy mouth – he looked disappointed, and a bit hurt and she couldn't let that happen.

„Come on, Auruo, you know why I stopped it."

He sighed, defeated.

„Yes, yes" he lowered his voice to a whisper „but you know how badly I want you."

Her heart started beating much faster, and she pulled the man closer until her head was on his chest. Auruo started to move her gently, like they were slow dancing.

„I know" said Petra silently „You know I want you too. But – there's a time and place for that" she backed up a little, still in Auruo's embrace, just to look up at him, and give him a reassuring smile. „Tonight, we can be together."

„Yes," He answered, his voice a little hoarse.

Petra didn't want to spoil her surprise, so she didn't say anything more, just put her hands on the back of his neck to pull him down and gave him a chaste kiss.

„Now go on, do your job, and after you're finished, come to my room tonight" after a pause, she added „after showering."

Auruo lifted one of his eyebrows. „Are you saying that I smell, _Ral_?"

Petra grinned. „You smell like horse, _Bossard_. I want to smell _you_ , not some horse."

And with that, she went to do her job, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Auruo was almost trembling with anticipation standing in front of Petra's door, in his most comfortable trousers, a simple shirt and socks, without shoes. While he was grateful he could visit his family, he missed her last week very much.

The blond-haired man wanted her so, he was already aroused. He couldn't wait any longer. He knocked three times, and the door opened immediately. There was dark in there, and he couldn't see anything.

„Petra?"

He stepped in, and walked forward a bit. The curtains were closed, to not let any light in. Suddenly, the door closed behind him, and it became almost pitch black. He tensed a little.

„Is that you, Petra?"

The next second, he sensed a soft presence behind him, and soon two little hands fluttered up his back to grip on his shoulders.

„What took you so long?" a whisper came to his ears.

He shivered by the sound of Petra's voice – what he clearly heard out of it was lust. He cleared his throat because he was sure that otherwise it would sound hoarse.

„Well, you told me I need a shower, nag." he tried to turn around, but Petra hold him still.

„Don't. I…" she seemed to hesitate a bit, but then, her voice sounded firm. „I planned something new for us tonight."

 

Auruo's interest only get bigger at the sound of this. He was ready to answer with something cocky, but something about her voice, comportment and the whole atmosphere told him to do otherwise.

„I'm pleased to try out new things with you." he told her seriously.

„I'm glad." her voice was a little uncertain anew, but she caressed his shoulders for a while. „You smell nice by the way."

„Thanks." This was new already. When they had sex before, it was fast, wild, and usually after a fight. They tore the clothes down from each other vehemently, couldn't wait for long before they were naked and joined. What Petra planned seemed to be rather different, and it had a feel like they were together for the first time. This excited him beyond imagination.

Petra spoke again.

„Do you trust me?"

He was surprised. _Why did she ask that? What is she planning?_

„Of course, Petra." he said softly. „Did you doubt that?"

„No, I just needed to be sure." She paused for a second. „Tonight, I will be in control. I'm not going to do anything if you don't agree, of course." she added hastily.

„Okay." Auruo said, still unsure what will happen that Petra needed to prepare him this much. „I'm very curious now. Will you tell me what's on your mind?"

„No." He expected this answer. Despite that he promised himself not to behave cheeky towards Petra, knowing that this must be important to her, he couldn't stop himself from a little quip.

„Should I be afraid?"

He was happy to receive a little laugh from behind him, and it seemed all unsureness disappeared from her, as she answered.

„No."

„So, will you start soon that mysterious plan of yours?" he asked lightly.

„Yes, you idiot." now, this was his Petra. „Firstly, I need you to close your eyes. Don't look, I will know!"

Auruo obeyed. He sensed that Petra left her place behind his back, and soon, the man heard a drawer opening, and light sound of… something... a cloth?

Soon, Petra appeared in front of him, and he fought the urge to open his eyes, and look at her.

„Good. Don't open your eyes, just come with me."

 

Petra got hold of his hand and led him to her chair, pushing him down on it. Then, she rounded the chair, while touching his hair lightly. He became aware of the lower part of his body again, and sighed.

„Auruo, I'm going to put a blindfold on you. Is that okay?"

He felt his excitement increasing again. This is going better and better.

„You don't want me to see you?"

„I want you to hear me, smell me, feel me."

Auruo was sure this was the most erotic phrase he has ever heard.

„Go ahead then." he managed to say with shaky voice.

Petra wasn't vacillating anymore. Auruo felt the light touch of her hands near his ear after he felt a soft cloth draped in front of his eyes. She knotted the... scarf? at the back of his head.

„Is it comfortable? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

„No, it is good."

„Try opening your eyes. Can you see anything?"

Auruo did as she told him.

„Nope. I'm blind as a bat."

He heard her light laughter again. He couldn't be tired of that ever in his life. The blond-haired man felt her breath on his skin, and then she planted a light kiss just behind his ear. A shiver run through him.

„Now I'm going to undress you."

 

The man fidgeted with anticipation. He felt Petra lean very close to him, then he caught her smell beneath the smell of soap – she must have showered too. He was aware of the warmness which emanated from her, and soon, her hands were on his chest, gently caressing him with his shirt still on.

She started slowly unbuttoning it, while she spoke to him in a gentle tone.

„Maybe I don't say this enough, Auruo, but I find you very attractive."

He couldn't say a thing to that.

„Just look at you, here, so close to me. It's because of you my heart's beating so fast. You are doing this to me."

 _Oh. God._ Petra saying things like this to him… that he could get used to. But he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ruin something in Petra's more and more appealing plan. When she finished unbuttoning him, she put one of her hands on his abdomen and ran it up to his neck in a slow, alluring motion. Auruo drew in his breath in complete awe. _Petra…_

The next that she did was that she pulled the shirt off of him, and laid it to the back of the chair. Her breasts touched his face. He felt soft cotton, and before she could tilt back, he came forward, gathered the tissue in his mouth, bit down on it and kept Petra in place with his teeth on her blouse. Her breath hitched. He felt kind hands ont he two sides of his face, pushing him back a little.

\- Careful, my love.

 _Those words from her mouth…_ He opened his mouth to let her go, and shortly felt her lips on his. She kissed him with so much love he thought he didn't deserve it. _That's right. I don't deserve her. But I will do everything in my power to make her happy. And, if this makes her happy, I'm going to do it exactly as she wants it._

But she didn't seem to stop the kiss. He was content to do this for as long as she wanted. If it depended on him, he would've kept doing this until the end of his life. After a while she stepped back, breathing hard, and started to unbuckle his belt, and unbutton his trousers in silence.

He became more turned on with every touch of her. When she got a hold on the waist of his trousers, he arched his back, so it would be easier for her to remove it. When Petra put it aside, she traced her fingers up his legs, and his mouth became suddenly dry. He was sure she was watching the large bulge at the front of his underpants. She got to his briefs with her hands, and caressed him under his navel for a moment, then put her fingers under the band and with surprising delicacy took it off too. She then quickly rid him of his socks too. The moment he was completely naked, she started to talk again.

 

„Come you, hold my hand."

He grabbed her hand like he was a drowning man and she was his life belt.

„I'm taking you to my bed."

She placed him safely on her bed in a sitting position, then pressed him tenderly so he could lie down with his back.

„Are you okay?"

The man couldn't speak from the sheer anticipation, so he only nodded.

„Are you sure? It's not too much?" he could hear the concern in her voice, so he spoke up in a slightly ragged tone.

„I enjoy it very much, Petra. And this is an understatement."

„Well, looks like my plan is working so far." he heard her smiling. Oh, he would've gave anything to see her (probably) looking down at him. „Now comes an essential part. Here's what I'm going to do."

He felt her presence above him, bent over, then she took his hands and put them above his head. After that, he heard her hustling with something, and at once, he felt soft clothes on each of his hands.

„Feel them?" asked Petra, as she moved towards the end of the bed. „Try to pull them towards you." Auruo complied, and felt that the pieces were probably tied to each bedpost. He then felt similar textures on his feet. It was that moment he realized fully what was Petra planning for him this whole time. It made his cock twitch.

„Oh, Petra…" he breathed.

Petra stayed close to his feet.

„Are you okay with this?"

She didn't even finish her sentence, he was answering already.

„Yes. God, yes." he whispered.

„Are you sure?"

Auruo sighed shakily.

„I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." _Well, just about one thing. That I want to marry you._

„That's great. I'm glad you want to do this with me." she sounded earnest, like she was relieved. _She is happy that she can try this with_ ** _me_** _? I'm in heaven._

„I'm going to bind your legs first." No, that was the sexiest phrase he ever heard. Definitely. He didn't even remember what she said the last time.

 

She knotted him to the bed by the legs, and asked him if it wasn't too tight. She was certainly going for tight, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The heat of his body rose notably when her body came close to him to bind his hands too. This time, he wasn't lucky enough to reach her breasts, but he wasn't even trying. He was under her control completely. This was decidedly new for him – the times before they made love, they were battling for dominance constantly, with various results. That was very thrilling, he loved every moment of it, but this – this was something entirely else, something with pure sensuality.

„Are you comfortable?"

He tried to move his hands and legs, and stated that he was quite cozy, even if his movements were radically limited. Petra moved away from him to a pretty great distance, and he heard that she opened the curtains.

„Well, there's only one thing left then before the _good_ part." she said in a voice so seductive it made him fidget. „I'm going to undress."

And shortly after, she did the best thing she possibly could: she spoke to him while removing her clothes.

„Blouse."

He heard the sound of textile dropping on the floor, and the sound of Petra's bare feet, stepping closer. _This blindfold thing is really working out._ Just from the sounds, the movements of the air and the sound of Petra's voice, he could picture her as clearly as he would see her – but he couldn't see her, and that fact made his body react more intensely than ever – or that he was able to recall. Surely, her lovely strawberry locks are sweeping her bare skin in this very moment…

„Pants."

She was really close to him. Auruo truly wanted to touch her now. But those weren't the rules tonight. He heard again as she took off the clothing of her lower body.

\- Oops, there goes my panties with it too. Oh well.

She was infuriating. Infuriatingly voluptuous. _I'm so hard, oh god…_ He moved a little to his side to… see her better?

„Which panties?" he rasped.

„The black ones."

„Oh god… and the bra?"

„The black, but too bad, it's gone now…"

With this she was back beside him, and he felt some kind of clothing against his stomach.

„What is that?"

„Your cravat."

That got him out of his dizzyness for a bit.

„What? How did you get it?"

„I took it from your room, how else?" there was mischief in her voice again.

Then something dawned on him.

„Wait a minute…" he tugged on the clothing by which he was knot to the bed. Before he could ask, she burst out giggling.

„Petra!" he forgot he was aroused for a moment.

She didn't answer for a while, just laughed some more. Then:

„What's the problem? You have a ton of those."

He rolled his eyes under the blindfold.

„That's not it. Now every time I put one on, I will be thinking about this."

„Is that so wrong?" she could barely talk, and her voice was shaking with laughter.

„Well, if you consider it wrong being horny in front of everyone…"

„You should think of not wearing them, then."

„Oh, that was the whole reason behind this then? – Auruo asked, grinning."

When she spoke, there were no more laughter in her voice.

 

„No, there's an entirely different reason behind this." He felt her sitting down next to him, their skin not touching, and she started moving the piece of clothing against him again. She traced it up his chest, touched his neck with it, then back down, down, down…

„Good god, Petra…" there wasn't any humor in his voice at this moment either.

„Do you even know how you look like right now?" her voice was low, and she continued caressing him with his own cravat.

He shook his head.

„No? I'm telling you. You are breathtaking."

While he had some blood in his brain, he used it to respond with a disagreeing sound.

„You don't think? Do you need details? I'll give you some: I love every part of your body. I wish you could see yourself with my eyes." Petra threw down the cravat, and started touching him with her fingers.

„Your face. You can't imagine how handsome you are. Those beautiful shining eyes, those strong, manly features…" She took his jaw in her hands and kissed him on the lips. Auruo kissed her back eagerly, but she pulled away. „Those lips of yours, oh god. Your wrinkles," She ran her fingers down his neck to his shoulders. „your wide shoulders." Her hands on his chest. „The hair and muscles on your chest," Her fingers fluttering from his hands back to his shoulders. „your arms."

He was stunned. _This_ was too much now. He couldn't even think. He just desperately wanted her to keep going down, keep touching him… to touch him _there_ …

„And I didn't even come near to one of my favourite parts of yours…"

Her hands were now on his belly button, going down… _Yes… yes… right there…_

But her touch disappeared, and the next moment he felt them on his feet.

„Your legs." He knew she was grinning now.

„You… _woman_ … come back here!" he groaned, impatient.

She let out a short laugh, then moved her hands upwards, slowly. _Petra, you're really taking your time…_

„Auruo. You're so gorgeous." her voice now was filled with desire again. „I love your cock."

Auruo's breath hitched.

„Wh- what?" he managed.

„I love your cock."

He pushed his head down onto the pillow. Hard.

„Petra… say it again… and my name… _please_."

„Auruo Bossard, I love your cock." And then she touched it.

 _Good god._ Her touch was feather-light, from the base to the tip and back down, then she let him go and touched his balls too.

„I love seeing you like this." her voice was hoarse now. „Bound, blindfolded, naked." She moved her fingers back to his cock, palmed him from the base up, up, until her thumb ran over its head. Auruo drew in his breath, hissing. She stopped moving her hand.

„I'm aroused because of you. I'm so wet for you, Auruo."

„Ah…"

„If you could touch me, you would touch me there, now, right?"

Auruo moaned and nodded.

„Would you make me come?"

„Yes!" Auruo all but shouted. „Please Petra, _please_ let me touch you!"

„Not tonight." and with that, she removed her hands and got out of bed.

He listened to her breathing – it was shallow, and it seemed she needed some time coping with… _something_. It gave him some time too to come back from that torturous, but blissful haze he was in while she was touching him.

When she spoke again, her voice was concerned:

„You alright?"

Some kind of warmth filled Auruo's chest. _I love her._ He hurried to reassure her.

„More than alright actually. You are amazing."

He pictured her smiling.

„I'm going to sit on your stomach, then, facing you." Now, she was sure of herself once again. He didn't have to wait long until she climbed into the bed, and carefully sat on him.

_Oh. She didn't lie. She is aroused._

 

Petra leaned close to him and when her lips touched his, her breasts touched his chest too. Her kiss wasn't sweet anymore. It seemed like he could come only by her kiss. Her mouth was wet and warm, and tasted like mint. Auruo used his only means of control, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He succeeded – her lips parted, and she let him in with a moan in the back of her throat. They kissed a little more, then she pulled away. Suddenly, he felt the blindfold lifted. At first, he didn't see anything, it was dark like under the blindfold. Soon, his sight cleared, and he noticed that the room was a little brighter than before. His eyes found hers, and then she opened her mouth:

„I love you."

She was so close, he could feel her breath on his face. Auruo almost teared up.

„Oh, Petra, I love you so much." he answered.

Half a second later he was in the dark again, and the only thing which he could get a glimpse of were Petra's boobs. _Worth it._

„You know, I love touching you, but what I love more is the taste of you." And Petra's mouth was on his neck.

„Oh, god."

She licked his pulse point, his jaw, his ears… then she stopped abruptly.

„No. Sorry, Auruo."

She got off him, off the bed. He felt like somebody poured cold water on him.

_No. That can't be. She's not going to leave me here like this, right? Right? What if-_

And she was on him again… he felt relieved… but… was she… backwards?

„Sorry, Auruo, I can't wait."

The next moment, he felt a warm, wet sensation on the head of his cock, and her hands on the rest… he moaned and bit down on his lower lip.

She was sucking him. It felt so good, he thought he might die. The feel of her mouth, the warmth, the wetness, her hands, the wet sounds coming from down there…

„Holy shit…"

Petra only hummed, then bobbed her head. She circled her tongue around the head of his dick, then sucked hard.

Auruo was concentrating on not coming. He needed to reciprocate. Like _right now_.

„Petra…"

She let his cock go with a loud pop. He could only imagine his cock was purple-colored now and so hard he could cut a diamond with it…

Petra was talking to him.

„Sorry, but I just couldn't wait, I love your cock, I love the taste of it, I love the weight of it, the feel of it in my hands, in my mouth, in my…"

„Petra…" her hands were pumping him.

„I love how it fills me, every time, how you move inside me… I love it so much…"

„Petra, ahhh… please listen. Move your ass up a little bit… towards my mouth… I want to taste you too… I want to please you…"

She stopped moving and talking altogether. He thought she froze or something, maybe he was asking the wrong thing. But after a while he felt her doing as he asked. She stretched herself all over him, and he felt her wet folds right before his face, smelled her arousal, her spicy scent…

„Fuck…"

Auruo couldn't wait either. He pushed his face right into her licking a long path along her lips, while he felt her hands start to move anew on him.

He heard her moaning, and she moved her body against his lips to create more friction. _She wanted this for quite a long time… I'm going to give her the best I'm capable of._

He found her clit and started sucking on it. Petra's hands stilled on him, and all he heard from her were pants and keen little noises.

„Ah- Au- Auruo!" she cried suddenly.

He moved back a little, kissed her lips, then took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it again.

 _Now, who's speechless?_ He smiled into her, and he didn't even mind that she was neglecting her initial goal. Like she was reading his mind she called out to him.

„Auruo, please… ahh… slo…slow down a bit…"

Auruo did as she told him, even though he really wanted to get her off.

„Ohh, you're so good… so good with your tongue…"

She moved back to his cock and took him in her mouth. This time, she took more of him, but didn't quite reach the base. She was very good though, used her hands on the rest of it, and she played with his balls too. Meanwhile, he was lapping at her gently. She sucked down on him a bit more, then let him go, leaning forward to lick his balls. Her bottom left his face, so he couldn't reach her. His head dropped down on the pillow.

Petra moved forward some more and started pumping him, while she took one of his balls in her mouth.

„Fuck…"

She sped up her movements, putting her mouth on the other one. He felt the familiar tingling sensation, and he knew he needed to stop this. Now.

„Petra…"

She moved back to his cock, kissed it lightly on the head, then she took it in her mouth again… _It feels so good… I'm right there… just a little more…_

„No! Petra stop! I'm going to come…"

Petra stopped, gently let him go with her mouth, but continued the movement with her hand, much slowly. Auruo sighed. _She didn't want me to come yet… I guessed right._

Soon, Petra stopped her actions completely, and climbed off of him. All of a sudden she gasped.

„Oh god, was I heavy?"

„What? No. Oh god, Petra, you weigh close to nothing…"

„Close to…"

„Your weight was the last thing on my mind, my mistress."

„Hmm… mistress… I like the sound of that." and the next moment, she was on top of him again, now facing him.

„How are your hands and legs?"

Now, that she was asking, they were a little sore. He was probably unconsciously straining against them, craving to touch her.

„All right." he didn't want her to worry.

„Are you sure? 'Cause I can see that they are red…"

_Oh yeah. The blindfold._

„Maybe a bit sore."

„I take them off then." he didn't protest, he welcomed the change – he wanted to touch her since he entered her room.

 

After she undid the knots and threw down his cravats, she seemed to hesitate, then she removed the blindfold too. Once again, it took a little time to get used to the light, then he got sight of her and… _wow_.

Not that he didn't see her naked before, but now… her white skin glistening with sweat, with blush on her cheeks and on her breasts, her hair clinging to her face, her eyes wide and dark with desire, her chest heaving up and down…

„You are beautiful."

Petra smiled on him, and she became more beautiful, if that was possible.

Then he noticed other things… like his chest and stomach… glistening with…

She leaned forward, kissed him, then took hold of his hands, pulling them towards her, while gently massaging his wrists for a while. When she was done, she moved herself back and sit on his legs, taking his cock in her hands and moving her fingers in a circling motion and pumping him in turns. He reached out for the first drawer of the nightstand, and managed to grab a condom. He opened the package cautiously. When Petra saw what he was doing, she pulled away her hands and let him roll it on. When he was done, she moved forward again, and Auruo grabbed her waist to help her move forward and lift herself. With one hand, she opened herself (what a beautiful sight that was!), with the other, she positioned his cock to her entrance. Petra started slowly lower herself down on him, and he was gradually lost in her.

_So warm, so soft, so tight, so wet…_

„Fuck, Petra, you're so tight…"

She lowered herself fully on him and both of them tried to catch their breaths. Auruo itched to move, but he waited until Petra started moving. He didn't want to do anything uncomfortable for her. She moved her hips in little, circling motions, then lifted herself up, and came back down again.

„Oh… yes… ohh… Auruo! You feel so good in me!"

„Petra…"

„You fill me up so well… move… _please_ , move in me!"

He started moving too, thrusting his hips up to bury himself deep in her folds. It was the perfect place for him… joined with Petra…

She got to move faster and faster until they could move together much easier. Her little, round breasts bounced constantly before his eyes.

„Ohh...Au...ruo!"

„Ahh…Petra! You feel incredible…"

The blond-haired man felt the pressure building up in him again fast.

„Petra, I'm coming… soon…"

After hearing this, she started moving much faster, slamming down on him every time she came down.

„Let it go, my love, come for me!"

Auruo closed his eyes and winced.

„You… close… too…?" he didn't seem to know how to speak anymore.

„Yes… I'm close…"

Auruo took one of his hands from Petra's hip and placed it on her abdomen, sliding it further down, until he reached her clit. She gasped. He started rubbing gentle circles over it with two of his fingers, increasing the pressure little by little.

Petra's head fall backwards, showing her white skinned, perfect throat. He moaned.

None of them said anything, and Auruo tried to concentrate on only one thing – the most important to him – to give Petra all the pleasure he was capable of. So he didn't stop his fingers, but Petra didn't stop either, almost jumping while riding him.

Then, he felt her walls clamp around him, as she cried out his name in her orgasm. He immediately let go of himself, and after a few thrusts, he came inside her, with a loud sound at the back of his throat.

 

For a few minutes, he didn't know where he was, but soon, the white fog, which was occupying his mind, parted to give place to the most intense feel of bliss he ever experienced. He felt Petra snugged next to him on the bed, still panting a little, next to the wall. He felt one of her arms around his chest, and one of her legs on his.

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling softly, with eyes closed. He sat up reluctantly and removed the used condom, putting it in the thrash can – (lucky it was close to the bed). He laid back down next to Petra and put his arms around her shoulders. She placed her head on his chest and sighed happily.

„Different, wasn't it?"

Auruo grinned.

„Who told you to try it out with me?"

Petra opened one of her eyes.

„What makes you think I didn't come up with it myself?"

„Oh come on, you were so uncertain at first…"

„Well, I warmed up really soon, don't you think?"

„Ohohoho… that's right… now, tell me, who was it?"

„Miriam."

„Oh, I should've known. I have to say thanks to her next time we meet."

Petra slapped his arm lightly.

„Don't you do such a thing! She would be embarrassed…"

Auruo laughed.

„Miriam? Are you serious? Have you met her?"

„Well, still, don't do it."

„Okay. But I'm grateful."

Petra pulled herself up a bit so she could look at him in the eye.

„So you liked it?" she asked hopefully.

„That's an understatement." he said, serious. „Petra, you were fantastic."

„That means you'd do it again?"

„With much pleasure."

She grinned and kissed him gently. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, then Auruo pulled his mouth into a smirk.

„But this time, the other way around."

Petra agreed sleepily, and soon, both of them fell asleep.

 

It was only in the morning that they discovered Auruo's legs were still bound to the bedposts.

 

 

The end

 

 

31/may/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it. Kudos, Reviews, Comments would mean a lot to me, constructive criticism is highly welcomed!
> 
> Sorry if it was too long / boring / lame that wasn't my intention. I just want them to be safe an happy. I never wrote smut before.
> 
> You can ask me to write prompts, and if I have enough inspiration and time, I will do them :)
> 
> Also, I don't know if they have condoms in the Survey Corps. Here, they have. A whole room of condoms. Safety first! :D
> 
> Message me, if you'd like Have a good day / night! :)
> 
>    
> \----------
> 
>  
> 
> I made an Auruo x Petra fanvideo. If you'd like, you can check it out here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipOrDHdgS-Q


End file.
